


critical mode, any%

by threefourthstime



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefourthstime/pseuds/threefourthstime
Summary: Sora goes really fast.





	critical mode, any%

**Author's Note:**

> man i don't know

Roxas sprints past DiZ and launches himself into Sora hard enough that the glass shatters everywhere. 

DiZ, who was expecting roughly the exact opposite of this, keeps a close eye on Sora during his journey, wondering if Naminé might have tangled his and Roxas’s memories. He also wonders if the Organization had some backup plan he wasn’t aware of, or if something could have gone wrong because the two boys merged at Mach 7.

But while there’s obviously something different about the hero of the Keyblade, the change isn’t absolute. Sora greets his friends warmly if very quickly, shouting some sort of explanation to Leon as he catapults toward ~~Radiant Garden’s~~ Hollow Bastion’s Bailey, and leaps into the gummi ship while ~~Braig~~  Xigbar is still trying to mess with him. He’s still glad to visit those he’s met before in Beast’s Castle, Olympus Coliseum, Agrabah; he just never stays with them for long. 

His year-long sleep should have put him out of practice, requiring a much greater recovery. Instead, he takes out members of the Organization with a level of efficiency that even the events of Castle Oblivion wouldn’t have suggested. He defeats a thousand Heartless in a hundred seconds. Magic and advanced techniques that should take trained wielders years come to him like he’s used them for a decade.

Fighting against a cloaked figure in the Land of Dragons, Sora shouts, “HI RIKU SORRY BYE RIKU,” quick-runs off the side of the mountain, and rushes toward the palace before there’s even a sign that something is wrong. He can target Heartless before they emerge from the shadows; he frequently carries that kid named Chicken Little on his shoulder; he knows the former apprentices’ weaknesses like it was he and not Ansem who lived with them for years.

“HI KAIRI I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY I’LL EXPLAIN LATER–”

He moves like he’s done this before.

“…Should I have expected this as well?” Ansem the Wise asks King Mickey, standing on a balcony in the World that Never Was.

“Well, I’m not sure,” King Mickey says thoughtfully, as Sora and Donald launch a stream of fireworks at Xigbar for a solid thirty seconds. “But he must be pretty tired.”


End file.
